Kunou Mari
| image = | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Order | previous affiliation = | occupation = Order User Ninth Hand of Group of TenBig Order manga; Chapter 5, page 10 | previous occupation = | team = Group of Ten | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Dazaifu Central Bureau Kyushu | status = Alive | relatives = KengoBig Order manga; Chapter 5, page 29 | manga debut = Chapter 4 | power = N/A | ability = | wish = }} Kunou Mari (久能 マリ, Kunou Mari) is an Order User who is the Ninth Hand of the Group of Ten. Appearance Mari is a bespectacled woman, with orange hair and eyes. Her typical attire consists of a crimson suit. Personality Mari is strict and businesslike. She disparages those she deems as inferior, as expressed when she scoffs at Hoshimiya Eiji's suggestions''Big Order'' manga; Chapter 5, page 13 and tells him that he is nothing more than a figurehead.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 16 She is proud of her position, and acknowledges herself as a professional in the area of war strategy.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 15 Plot Mari is present at the meeting between the members of the Group of Ten, where Greenhorn reports that Hoshimiya Eiji, a candidate of potential, has encountered Abraham Louis Fran.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, pages 35-36 Later, along with the group, Mari congratulates Eiji for passing the trial that they have prepared for him.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 18 After they disclose to them their plans to establish Kyushu as an independent country, and to appoint Eiji as their ruler, Eiji binds the Group of Ten in his territory.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 30 At the Yamaguchi Invasion meeting, Mari states that their goal is to take over the world and create a new world that is beneficial to Order Users.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 10 She adds that Yamaguchi's battle will be an important start, and the primary problem lies with Heavy Rock Star occupying the place. She elects Eiji as the leader of the invasion. When he makes a suggestion of his own, Mari derides it with a scoff and refuses to give him the details of the battle plan until they are at the field. She prevents him from defying Hiiragi Yoshitsune with her Order, and reminds him that he is their puppet, so he should heed the instructions they give. She informs Eiji of the teleconference that they will have with the Japanese prime minister in half an hour, and insists that he change into something presentable.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 10-17 At the teleconference, Mari is the spokesperson for Eiji, and she plans to officially dictate his intent for war. Though once she confirms that each member of the Group of Ten is under Eiji's control, the prime minister initiates the execution of their relatives, much to their distress. Mari worries for Kengo, and reminds the prime minister that this act is being broadcast to the entire nation. However, when the killings do not cease, Mari hands over a gun to Eiji, as directed.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 22-32 Eiji appears to have shot Mari, and she falls to the ground. She muses that Eiji has stopped the bullet from penetrating her with his Order, and it is an deception he has performed to rescue the hostages.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 33''Big Order'' manga; Chapter 5, page 37 Quotes * (To Hoshimiya Eiji) "I'm a pro when it comes to 'war strategy'. While you, the one that I'm facing, are just a puppet! As a 'king' who's a beginner, you should just listen to the instructions!" References Category:Characters Category:Female characters